


giving and receiving

by delicatels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Cliche, Comedy, Feminine Harry, Feminist Themes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Makeup Sex, OT5, Quick Read, Short Chapters, Summer, Top Louis, avoiding problems, college louis and zayn, harry&niall are best friends, louis&liam are step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatels/pseuds/delicatels
Summary: New, as of the year, Harry becomes friends with Liam and Niall, more so Niall. Summer is finally here! But so is Liam's step-brother, Louis, and his best friend, Zayn, all the way from university. With conflicts stemmed from hidden relationships, this is an unforgettable one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i wrote this ages ago but seeing how it's actually summer now, i thought i'd post it. 
> 
> warning for the cliche-ness and somewhat cringy-ness but it's pretty cute and funny so enjoy.

“Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Niall rolled his eyes while he shuffled through his nightstand drawer. 

“Olive.” Harry said, struggling to suppress his giggles.

Niall sighed, “Olive who?”

“Olive you and I don’t care who's knows it!” Harry burst out laughing, holding his stomach as he hunched over. Harry looked up at Niall, who stood a few feet in front of him, keeping a straight face. Niall suddenly broke out into a hysterical laugh, joining Harry, as they both doubled over. 

They were wheezing, both of their faces flaming red. Sobering up slightly, Niall asked, “Hey, are you a solar system? ‘Cause I want to be in Uranus,” he started cracking up once again. 

“So crude!” Harry cringed, laughing. “No more inappropriate jokes, please,” he pleaded in fake disgust.

“Okay, okay. Sorry,” Niall giggled, then examining Harry, he asked, “Can I paint your nails?”

“That’s off topic, but sure,” he smiled, dimples prominent. It wasn’t unusual for Niall to not only ask random things but to also want to paint Harry’s nails. In his defense, it was fun - especially seeing Harry freak out when the varnish was misplaced or trickled from his finger nail. 

Niall went back to his drawer and continued shuffling through it. He was now looking for Harry’s nail polish and nail polish remover that he leaves at Niall's, alternatively from doing it out of boredom like he was doing earlier. It seemed as though a light flicked on inside of Niall's head when he finally found what he was looking for. The polish was a pinky nude colour, something neutral.

When Niall held up the nail polish and remover Harry clapped excitedly, “Where are we doing it? We probably shouldn't do it on your bed just in case it spills,” Harry blushed as he said that, knowing that he would be the one to knock it over. He was a tad clumsy and Niall tended to laugh at Harry for it. 

“Good idea,” Niall agreed as he guided Harry to his hardwood floor. “We should also turn on some music.” Harry hummed in response. Taking his phone out of his pocket, Harry scrolled through his music until he found his ‘favourites’ playlist. 

While Niall painted Harry's nails, other than jamming out, they discussed what they should do seeing as it was their first day of summer. They both agreed to ask Liam if he wanted to go out for food. They both knew Liam would agree. 

Niall took Harry's phone, being the lazy person he was since his phone was on his bed, he texted Liam then resumed doing Harry’s nails. Once his nails were fully dry, Niall removed any excess then Harry washed his hands to get rid of the stench. 

•

Over at Liam's, he, his brother Louis, and his brother's friend Zayn moved their stuff into their rooms. The moving truck arrived today from Louis’ and Zayn’s university that they attend, giving them all of their belongings. The moving of the boxes from the truck to the house was over, finally. 

When Liam's phone buzzed, Louis was quick to get his phone and look at it, reading out the text that Harry had sent, “Hey, Liam. Want to go out for food with Niall and I?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the phone as Liam reached forward and took his phone from Louis, “You have friends?” 

“Yes, of course I do,” Liam stated. “Quite a few actually.” 

Louis faked shock then hugged his brother, “You're growing up so quickly,” he said, wiping away fake tears. 

Liam pushed him off, “Whatever, I've got to get ready.” He texted Harry back saying of course and they discussed where to go. 

Louis looked at Zayn, seemingly exchanging a telepathic conversation, “I need to approve of your friends so I’m coming, which means Zayn’s coming too. Oh, and I'm hungry so there's no way you can say no. Ha!” Louis slung his arm around Liam and ruffled his hair. 

“You’re paying then,” Liam laughed, Zayn joining in. Liam was ecstatic that Zayn willingly laughed along. They all got their wallets anyways and made themselves look presentable before leaving the house and going on their way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically i'm in love with harry so i had to add the description of him. i'm not even sorry.

A wrapper from a straw flew into Niall's face when he zoned out, looking out the window. Across from him, Harry sat innocently, containing his laughs. Niall picked up the wrapper, frowning at it, then throwing it back at Harry. He squealed, flailing his arms.

“Niall!” Harry shrieked, a playful look in his eyes. Niall cackled, Harry lightly hitting him in the shoulder. 

“Hey boys!” Liam cheered, waving at Niall and Harry. Behind him followed what looked like two male models. As they approached, Liam gestured toward to the other two, “I’m sorry. I had to bring them. They’re staying for the summer.” He pointed to Louis, “This is my brother, Louis,” next pointing at Zayn, “And his friend, Zayn.” 

“You guys are so hot,” Niall exclaimed. Harry blushed at Niall's statement. “I’m Niall, by the way,” he smiled cheekily. His eyes reluctantly looked back over at Harry, he nodded his head forward and raised his eyebrows, silently telling Harry to introduce himself. 

“Hello. I’m Harry,” his deep voice rasped out. Both Zayn and Louis were shocked by his husky voice from his moderately feminine appearance. Slightly turned on, Louis was quick to come back to reality and smiled at him, ignoring his homosexual thoughts. 

Long, curly brown hair accompanied by bright green eyes and full, pink lips. Harry Styles was a weakness to anyone with working eyes, especially with his perfectly straight, white smile and killer jawline. Harry's androgynous vibe was incomparable to Louis’ natural delicate facial features and body type, though. 

Liam sat down beside Harry, Zayn by Niall, and Louis grabbed a chair from another table and sat facing the window. After everyone was situated, a waiter came over, seeing that new people had arrived. “Hello, what can I get you guys today?” the waiter asked, checking out Louis and Zayn. They all replied with their orders and the waiter left. She, the waiter, was nice but she was totally into Zayn and Louis much to the rest of their dismay. 

Through the duration of waiting, Niall and Liam were talking about how grateful they were for the summer vacation. Louis tended to butt into their conversation, going on about how ‘happy’ he was to be with his brother for the summer. Zayn sat back and listened per usual. Around new people, Harry was shy - well maybe it was just because the new people just so happened to be extremely attractive. 

“I was thinking we should have a movie night and watch- thank you,” Liam said politely as their food arrived, then continued, “Something cliché and romantic.” He looked at Zayn from the corner of his eye. 

They settled their food and began eating, “Come on, Li,” Niall whined, his mouth full of food, “We should watch something funny!” 

“I’m with Niall,” Louis said, fist bumping Niall. 

Liam groaned, “Who said you're joining?”

“I did,” Louis grinned, stealing a fry from Liam. He pouted but didn't say anything in return. 

“What do you think, Harry? What should we watch,” Liam said, turning towards Harry, pleading with his eyes? Harry was in the middle of taking a bite of his salad. 

“You eat weird,” Louis said. Harry blushed with embarrassment, looking back down at his food, “I don't mean that in a bad way, it's just kind of weird.” 

Liam glared at Louis. Turning back to Harry, “Ignore him.” he stated, angrily. 

Harry licked his lips, “I’d like to watch what you want to watch, Liam,” he smiled. 

“That's not fair!” Niall huffed. “It's up to him then, I guess,” he said, pointing at Zayn. Zayn held up his hands in defense, not saying a word. 

“It's up to you, my best friend,” Louis said lovingly. 

“I'm kind of up for a romantic movie too,” Zayn said simply. Louis looked like everything he ever loved died. 

Before Louis could say anything, Niall was quick to respond, “Aw, come on! They're all the same. Why can't we watch a comedy?”

“Because it was out-voted,” Liam deadpanned, then taking a drink he raised an eyebrow at Louis, who looked devastated. 

“We can watch both?” Harry asked, shyly. 

Louis brightened up, “That's a great idea!” Harry felt proud of himself for pleasing Louis. He couldn't help but feel aroused at the thought of Louis praising him.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Liam and Louis’ house, nearly a half an hour later, they sat in Liam's room, deciding on the movies. Harry, Liam, and Zayn decided on going the basic route and play “Titanic”, and Niall and Louis, being immature, picked “Grown Ups”. Their movie choices were basic but were classic which meant that they all knew what to expect. 

Throughout Titanic, both Liam and Harry were leaning forward, with metaphorical hearts in their eyes. It was clear that they were completely invested in the plot. Aside from Liam and Harry, Niall and Zayn were also very into the movie but not nearly as much as Liam and Harry. On the other hand, Louis seemed quite bored.

Then when the heart-wrenching part happened, Liam's breath became unsteady. Harry sobbed, seemingly weak. All he wanted was for it to be over so he could stop pathetically crying, and watch Grown Ups. He curled up his body and hid most of his face. 

Soon enough, the movie was over. Liam sighed and wiped his eyes, “You guys want to take a break before we start watching Grown Ups?” Niall groaned, but before he could say anything, Liam interrupted, “Please. I know I need a little break before the next movie and I think Harry could use one too.” 

They all looked over at Harry, who was now fully hiding his face. The sympathy radiated off them. It was just a movie, but Harry was sensitive and emotional. “Harry, you want to go get a drink with me?” Louis asked softly. Louis felt the need to help Harry. 

Harry quickly nodded, Liam and Niall surprised that he agreed and Zayn surprised that Louis would be so welcoming to someone. Louis got up and helped Harry up. As Harry got up, he kept his head hung low. Louis led him out of the room and to the kitchen. 

He didn't ask Harry anything, just sat him down and got two cups. “What do you want to drink, love?” he asked, looking in the fridge. 

“Just water, please,” he said then wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater. Once the glasses were full, Louis sat down next to Harry and handed him his drink. Harry thanked him and took a sip while Louis nodded and sipped his own. 

Minutes later, Louis looked over at Harry, “Are you okay now?” 

“Yeah,” Harry croaked out, shyly. 

Eventually, they both got up but as Harry started walking over the kitchen sink, Louis hurried up, grabbed his and Harry's cups and put them in the sink. When Louis turned back, Harry stood there with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape. Louis smirked and walked past him, pulling Harry on his way. 

The movie was paused on the introduction when they walked in. The others looked up at them and smiled. Zayn sat in a chair, Niall against the end of the bed on the floor, and Liam relaxing on the side of his bed closest to Zayn. Louis hopped onto the bed next to Liam and pinched his cheeks before patting to the spot next to him for Harry. 

Liam fast forwarded through the introduction and credits, then the movie began. Rather than the last one, this one wasn't sad, obviously, it was a comedy. This made everyone cheer up and laugh along. It was at the part in the movie where they were at the water park when things got interesting. 

The hot guy, the girls in the movie were drooling over had appeared and now not only were the girls drooling but so were Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis, and Harry. Harry was not only sensitive in an emotional way, so when he began to think about that hot guy fucking him senseless, he got a bit excited. Laughter brought him out from his daydream, he realized while he was getting horny over the guy, the funny part where he spoke happened. 

Harry saw Louis had looked over so he quickly brought his legs up to his chest, profusely blushing. “Looks like you've got a bit of a problem there,” Louis whispered, seductively. Harry gasped, looking away, embarrassed, “I don't suppose you'd like some help there.” 

Harry gulped, looking over at Louis through his eyelashes, “Please, Lou.” 

“Harry's not feeling well, we’re going to go get some air,” they focused on them for a second before Liam nodded. Harry pulled the hem of his sweater past his hips as they got up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really awkward. guess it doesn't help that i'm not putting in the smut that was supposed to be this chapter but it was even more awkward.

It was a few weeks later, Louis and Harry had been getting very close throughout that time. Harry spent more time at Louis and Liam's house than his own. The sexual things started again after Harry spoke to Louis about his love for female underwear. This meant that Harry got touched too; giving and receiving, per say.

It still didn't seem to click on Louis mind that the panties he found while doing the laundry were Harry's. Harry had still been too scared to ask for them back, especially since Louis didn’t know from not seeing them. Thankfully, Louis gave back his shirt though. Louis threw the panties in his dresser, waiting for the owner to retrieve them.

Recently things have been going downhill between Louis and Harry, not because of them, but because of others. The others are beginning to catch onto things and Louis despises it. Niall had basically been pushed away from Harry but Harry hadn't said anything to him. Niall couldn't be closer to Liam or Zayn either because they had been getting to know each other too. 

It had been another, regular day when Zayn walked in on Louis fingering Harry. Zayn had guessed that sexual things were happening between them but wanted to believe that Louis was straight. Harry covered himself up while Louis ran to the door and slammed it shut. Louis was more embarrassed about the fact that it was a boy then that they were doing sexual things. 

Harry shot up out of the bed, nearly crying out of embarrassment, and quickly got dressed. Louis leaned against the door, his face in his hands. Harry was panicking, pacing in his room. Emotionlessly, Louis got dressed. 

Louis didn't think that Zayn would tell Liam straight away, but he knew that Liam would find out that day. He took a deep breath and opened his door, “Zayn!” A faint ‘Yeah?!’ was heard, “Come to my room, please.” 

Meanwhile, Harry was quietly repeating the word ‘No.’, trying to get Louis’ attention. Zayn looked traumatized when he walked in. “So, you're gay?” Zayn asked gently. 

“No! What the fuck! I'm not gay, I swear, Zayn,” Louis pleaded, trying to convince himself. “We were just horny so-so we got each other off. It wasn't sex!”

Zayn seemed unsure, “I'm not judging you if you're gay, I'm just kind of shocked that you wouldn't tell me.” 

Louis stomped his foot, “I knew you wouldn't believe me! I'm not fucking gay.” 

Liam suddenly walked in, “What's going on here?!” No one said a thing for a few minutes. “Can you at least tell me why Harry is crying? I swear to god if you guys hurt him…”

Louis and Zayn raised their hands in defense. “They're hooking up,” Zayn blurted. 

“We aren't hooking up! I'm not gay!” Louis said, bawling his fists. 

“Woah, calm down, Louis,” Liam stated frantically. “Did I hear that right? You two are hooking up?” Liam pointed at Louis and Harry. Harry bowed his head and didn't say anything. Louis was about to speak when Liam interrupted, “Harry, speak. What's going on between you two?”

“You know, stuff…” Harry said vaguely.

“Explain. Are you guys having sex?” Liam pressed on, impatiently. 

“I don't know if you would count it as that,” Harry tried to explain. Liam urged him to continue, “Like we make out and get each other off…” Harry was blushing so hard from having to explain that while Louis was looking disappointedly at him. 

“Why are you so scared of admitting you like boys?” Liam asked pointedly at Louis. 

Louis crossed his arms, “Because I’m not gay. Can we stop talking about this now? I need a cigarette, fuck.”

Liam sighed sadly, “Come on guys.” Zayn got up and left the room but Harry stayed seated. “Are you coming, Harry?” 

“Just give me a minute, please,” he said, avoiding eye contact. 

“Oh my fucking god, Harry, please leave,” Louis groaned. Harry shook his head, standing his ground. 

Liam warily looked at them both, “I'll be waiting in my room. Yell if you need anything, Harry.”

Harry nodded and waited for the door to close behind Liam. “Why are you scared of admitting it?” Harry questioned. 

“I'm not scared of admitting anything because there's nothing to admit!” Louis cried out. 

“Yeah, sure. Tell me when you're ready to admit it to yourself,” Harry stated and swiftly walked out of Louis’ room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, sweet ziam relief.
> 
> hopefully this makes up for last chapter??

Light knocks rung through the door of Liam’s room. The door creaked open to reveal Zayn. Liam happened to be an early riser so he was already awake. Liam turned towards the noise and beamed when he saw Zayn. 

Zayn walked farther into the room and shut the door behind him. “What are you doing up so early?” Liam was confused as Zayn stepped forward, a sensual look in his eyes, and grabbed his hips, pulling them to his own. 

Zayn's lips trailed across Liam’s neck, leaving small kisses while Liam shivered in delight like putty in Zayn’s hands. “Thought we could have a little bit of fun before Louis gets up,” he licked his lips, “Only if you want to though,” he said as he began to walk off. 

“No, no, no. Please don’t go,” Liam pleaded, grasping onto Zayn. 

Zayn began pushing Liam until he fell gracefully onto the bed in an upright position. Zayn gripped onto the hem of Liam’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He pushed Liam's shoulders back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. Zayn dragged his lips down Liam’s neck down to his collarbones. 

“Do you think this is an appropriate time for this. You know, with the whole Louis and Harry thing?” Liam stammered. 

Zayn pulled back, “You were completely fine with this all of the other times. I don’t think we should let them dictate what we do when they’re the ones with the problem.” 

Liam pushed himself back into a sitting position, backing away from Zayn slightly. “I mean, I know that, but what if they find out?” he fidgeted. 

Zayn brought his hand up to Liam’s face, cradling it while stroking his cheek, “It’s okay. You don’t have to worry about that. I’ll talk to Louis.” 

Liam inhaled and exhaled slowly, thinking it through, “But what about Harry?” 

“Let’s not worry about him. He doesn’t live here. Louis’ the only one we should be worried about,” Zayn stripped himself from his shirt and began undoing his pants. 

“But-” Liam began. Zayn cut him off by attaching their lips together. 

Zayn kissed him from his mouth all the way down to the hem of his pants, “Off,” Zayn commanded, pointing towards Liam’s pants as he tugged off his own. “I’m going to make you feel so good,” he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the truth comes out, and so do they?

It had gotten to the point where Zayn and Louis were desperate to confess their feelings but they were scared. Zayn knew Louis didn’t need this extra stress and was scared that he would freak out. Louis, on the other hand, was just trying to tell himself that his feelings are okay and there's was nothing wrong with them. Eventually, things had to be admitted although they had been acting relatively normal. 

Liam and Zayn’s relationship had progressed from that morning when they spoke about Louis and Harry. Liam had kept nagging on about it afterward, telling him to get it over with. To be honest, Zayn was putting it off, saying, “Just wait a little bit longer until they solve their own problem,” so they procrastinated even longer, instead substituting that for more sex - without Louis knowing, of course. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Zayn asked Louis nervously. Liam was out with Niall and Harry, instead of being home for once. They sat in the living room with an uncomfortable silence between them, other than the tv humming in the background. It was clear that something was bothering the both of them. 

Louis’ eyebrows furrowed, “Yeah, of course. Is something wrong?”

“Possibly in your eyes,” Zayn said letting out a shaky laugh. 

“What did you do?” Louis asked cautiously.

Comedically, but also wary, Zayn stated, “Your brother.”

It took Louis a minute to comprehend before he pounced on Zayn. “You’re fucking my brother?!” he cried out, Zayn nodded slowly as Louis’ grip tighten around Zayn’s shirt, “It all makes sense now.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn tried defending himself, Louis backed off.

“I’m not mad but why couldn’t you have fucked someone else's brother? Like I’m thinking of you guys having sex and I suddenly want to bleach my brain,” he made gagging sounds making Zayn laugh awkwardly, “How long have you guys been... friends with benefits?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say we’re just friends with benefits. We’re more - I was thinking of asking him out. That’s why I told you,” Zayn clarified. 

“Damn. Two birds with one stone. I’m flattered that you asked for my approval because of the bro code - not like you didn’t already break it but okay, do what you want,” Louis and Zayn grinning together, “But don’t mess with him. We’re best mates, but he’s my brother.”

“Understood,” Zayn said, relieved. 

Not too much longer, Louis spoke up from the silence, “How did you find out you were gay?” he asked nervously. 

Zayn knew better than to ask ‘Why?’ so he thought of another reply. “Well, I think I started to figure it out when I began experimenting. I could appreciate a woman’s body for its beauty but I didn’t want to do anything with them romantically or sexually. I thought I couldn't be gay because I’m a top. Turns out you can be gay and appreciate a woman's body and sticking your dick in a hole,” Zayn added lightheartedly. 

“What if you like both, romantically and sexually, but you have a preference? Maybe a specific person?” Louis asked, looking down at his hands. 

“You could be bisexual, but it all depends on how you want to identify. You could even be gay but fall in love with a woman, or the opposite - a straight man who fell in love with another man,” Zayn explains. 

“Wouldn’t that just mean you’re bisexual? If you’ve had feelings for both, I mean,” Louis analyzes. 

“Technically, but it goes back to how the person wants to identify,” Zayn restates, trying his best to distinguish the difference. “Same thing goes for gender identity. If a person identifies as a boy, they’re a boy. That includes pronouns as well. No one else has the right to say otherwise.”

Louis put the pieces together in his head then decided to be a smartass, “What if I identified as a-” he looked around quickly, “toilet.” Louis crossed his arms proudly, 

Zayn copied him, “Then I’d have to respect that and ask your pronouns,” he stated simply.

Louis sat up straight, shocked, “But that isn’t even a gender!”

“Yeah, well some people don’t see other people's gender identities as actual genders, You don’t have to believe in it for it to be real for someone else,” Louis sat quietly before Zayn continued, “Also someone's gender does not equal their biological sex. Take transgender female to male people, for example, they were born with a vagina and ‘as a girl’, but they identify, and just are, a boy.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what you've all been waiting for! or so i hope or else this is awkward...

A week later, Louis still refused to speak to Harry. It was obvious that everyone’s level of anxiety was extremely high. Louis and Zayn were supposed to be out all afternoon so Liam invited Niall and Harry. Harry didn't want to see Louis because he knew it wasn’t his own fault but exclusively Louis’. 

When they arrived, everything was great. They had decided to stay out in the living room instead of Liam’s claustrophobic room. It was all fine and chill, any trace of anxiety forgotten. Lounging around, Harry had thought the drama over and over and had thought about what'd he do and say when he spoke to Louis again. 

Harry wanted Louis to feel as bad as he had been feeling ever since, so when Louis and Zayn unexpectedly showed up, he was prepared. Louis was blabbing on about something as he and Zayn walked through the door, but when his eyes met Harry's, he cut himself off short. “You guys were supposed to be gone all afternoon! I'm so sorry, Harry - I didn't know,” Liam said, full of panic. 

Harry readjusted his position next to Niall, “It's fine,” he said simply, cuddling into Niall. Louis rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut after Zayn, stomping his way towards his bedroom. 

“Talk about dramatic,” Niall stated, eyebrows highly arched as Zayn scampered after Louis. Harry giggled while Liam tried to digest what just happened. 

They eventually paid their attention back to the tv, binge watching Supernatural, until Louis, with his head held up high, Zayn following, walked to the kitchen. Harry didn't give a second glance unlike Niall and Liam, who looked at both Harry and Louis. 

When Louis emerged from the kitchen, he was still facing internal conflict. Should he talk to Harry or not? Should he disclose a part of himself for Harry to do whatever with? He already prepared for every situation so he decided, fuck it, “Harry? Can I talk to you?” By this point, he was avoiding eye contact with everyone. 

“Depends. Do you want to yell at me and make me feel like shit?” Harry picked at his nails, narrowing his eyes on Louis, “Again, might I add.”

Louis stuttered, “No! No, of course not - can we just talk somewhere else?” Harry sighed, pretending to not care, before getting up and walked towards Louis. They were both tired of feeling like shit. As if sensing Louis’ awkwardness, everyone's eyes averted from him. Zayn joined Liam and Niall on the couch. 

The journey to Louis’ room felt so long, yet so short. “You can close the door behind you if you’d like. You don’t have to though,” Louis mumbled, sitting on his bed. Harry hesitantly and quietly shut the door behind himself, waiting for Louis to speak up. “First of all, I’d like to apologize for my actions. I’m sorry for freaking out at you without an explanation and I know some apology won’t fix anything but I just want you to know that I’ve really been trying to accept this part of myself. 

“I believe that I’m bisexual and Zayn says that the thing that was fucking me up was ‘internalized homophobia’. I don’t know if you know what that feels like but that’s why I acted the way I did. I regret how I felt and reacted to the situation so I beg of you to do what I couldn’t at the start - accept - accept my sincerest apology, Haz,” Louis ranted, weeping his eyes out as Harry stood near the door, jaw dropped. 

It was tempting for Harry to just bolt of the room then and there, but he didn’t. Harry cautiously progressed toward Louis, arms open. Louis coward away, trying to hold himself together. Harry enveloped Louis in a hug and hushed his whimpers away and dried his tears, accepting his apology. 

Harry hesitated, then began, “Uh - I know this isn’t really the time for this, but does this mean we can be together?”

Louis pulled back and smiled with tears still in his eyes, “Hell yeah.” He observed Harry’s reaction which was unreadable, “Only if you want to, though!” Harry chuckled and kissed Louis. He jerked back, surprised, but then comprehended what just happened and pushed Harry back onto the bed. “Tell me if you want to stop, love,” Louis murmured against Harry’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!


End file.
